totalna_porazka_fanonyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nowa miłość/Tylko on mnie rozumie
Fabuła Sama w to nie wierzę. Już za dwa dni miałam wyjść za mąż, a tu nagle koniec. Przecież mówił, że mnie kocha, a tu odwala coś takiego. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Nagle moje oczy odruchowo wzruciły uwagę na telefon. "Może zadzwonię do Trenta?"-pomyślałam, ale odżuciłam tę myśl-"Pewnie już o mnie zapomniał". Prawdopodobnie Trent ułożył sobie życie z kimś innym. W ogule po co o nim myślę?! Przecież my się tylko przyjaźnimy! Nie mogę mu zabronić spotykać się z kimś innym! "A więc skoro jego związki mnie nie interesują to co mi szkodzi się z nim spotkać?"- jak pomyślałam, tak zrobiłam, złapałam za komórkę, powciskałam cyferki i dzwonię. "Halo"-odezwał się jego głos. Byłam strasznie zmieszana i nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. W końcu pomyślałam, że nie mogę jak głupia stać przy tej komórce i się odezwałam "Cześć Trent, to ja, Lindsay". Ok, pierwszy krok już jest, teraz tylko czekać, aż on się odezwie. "Super, że zadzwoniłaś. Bałem się, że już o mnie zapomniałaś". O, czyli jednak o mnie myśli. Zrobiło mi się strasznie miło, ale przecież nie mogłam tego pokazać. "Masz ochotę się spotkać?"-zapytałam. Miałam nadzieję, że mnie nie spławi i się nie zawiodłam; "No pewnie. A gdzie byś chciała?". Hm, co by tu wymyśleć, aby nie wyglądało by to na randkę. Mam straszną ochotę na lody, ale one często są właśnie zamawiane na randkach. Może kawiarnie była by takim zwykłym, neutralnym miejscem? Tak, to chyba to!" Może być kawiarnia?"-zapytałam. "No pewnie. A w której byś chciała?"-zapytał. Kurczę, nie za batrdzo znam kawiarnie. Zwykle chodziłam albo na lody, albo do butiku, a więc powiedziałam; "Może ty wybierzesz?". Miałam nadzieję, że zaraz rzuci jakieś dobre miejsce i poraz kolejny nie rozczarowałam się po nim, bo po krótkiej pauzie usłyszałam; "Może być "cafe ice"?"-"No pewnie"-odpowiedziałam.Po kilku sekundach powiedział; "Super, będę za chwilę"- i się rozłączył. Szybko się ogarnęłam, wzięłam torebkę i poszłam. Po kilku minutach byłam już na miejscu. Trent czekał na mnie na zewnątrz. "Pięknie wyglądasz"-powiedział-"Dzięki"-odpowiedziałam-"Może wejdziemy?"-zapytałam-"O, no tak."- w tym momęcie otworzył mi drzwi i usiedliśmy. Po kilku sekundach podszedł do nas kelner i podał Menu. "Na co masz ochotę?"- zapytał. Trochę nie wiedziałam co wybrać, bo do wyboru były same kawy, ale w końcu coś wzruciło moją uwagę;" Desre lodowy. Trzy kulki; jedna czekoladowa, druga toffi, a trzecia truskawkowa. Do tego polewa czekoladowa i bita śmietana". -kiedy złożyłam zamówienie Trent długo mi się przyglądał, tak jakby pierwszy raz widział dziewczynę, która opycha się lodami. Trochę zabawnie to wyszło, bo on zamówił tylko kawę mrożoną. Patrzył się na mnie jeszcze przez kilka sekund, a potem dodał; "To niesamowite". Nie wiedziałam dokładnie o co mu chodzi, więc zapytałam z uśmiechem; "ale, co?". Nie musiałam zbyt długo czekać na odpowiedź, ponieważ Trent bardzo szybko mi odpowiedział; "To niesamowite, że tyle jesz, a masz taką idealną figurę". Wow, trochę mnie tym zaskoczył, bo nie spodziewałam się komplementu na pierwszym spotkanu. Nie mam pojęcia co mnie podkusiło, żeby zamiast odpowiedzieć zwykłe "Dziękuję", to nagle posmutnieć i powiedzieć; "Szkoda, że tylko ty tak myślisz...". Chyba go tym przejęłam,bo zapytał się mnie o co chodzi. Nie wiem po co ja mu wtedy opowiedziałam całą tą historię z Tylerem. On wtedy uśmiechnął się do mnie i powiedział; "Nie przejmuj się tym. On na Ciebie nie zasługuje.". Po tych słowach wiedziałam, że tylko on mnie rozumie. Potem kelner doniósł nasze zamówienia i długo jeszcze rozmawialiśmy. Okazało się, że Trent nie ma rzadnej dziewczyny. Mieszka sam w domku z dwoma pokojami. Kiedy spytałam się po co mu ten dodatkowy pokój, to on odpowiedział mi coś starsznie dziwnego, ale na tyle słodkiego, abym zapamiętała to bardzo dokładnie, a powiedział;" Bo może znaleść się ktoś wyjątkowy, abym mógł mieć z kim go dzielić". Ta odpowiedź bardzo mnie zdziwiła. Kiedy już zjedliśmy, Trent zaproponował mi, abym go odwiedziła. Nie miałam zbyt wiele do roboty, a nie chciałam wracać do pustego mieszkania, gdzie wszystko przypominało mi Tyera, więc się zgodziłam. Kategoria:Opowiadania